Total Contentment
by Katlyn R
Summary: A short and sweet Christmas H/H ficlet. Merry Christmas : )


A/N: Okay peoples, I came up with this idea a few hours ago and felt like getting it all out. Given, it's H/H; cute, short and simple. And special thanks to my betas : )  
  
Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters, places, objects, themes, or references  
  
  
  
~  
  
Hermione Granger lay stretched out on the burgundy sofa in front of the faint glow of the waning fire and the bright Christmas tree decked in it's gold and silver ornaments. Her brown curls hung over the side, draping across the material showing a dull contrast of color. She tucked her bare feet under the pillows, too lazy to go to do her dorm and get some nice, woolen socks. The firelight glowed on her face, reflecting like a mirror in her cinnamon eyes. Her gaze shifted from the fire onto the festive tree. Gryffindor Tower was almost empty; being that Christmas was a mere fifteen minutes away. She chose not to go home, rather stay, and keep Harry company while Ron went off to Egypt to visit Bill.  
  
Now, if Hermione had been paying a bit more attention to her surroundings, she would have notice a green-eyed Gryffindor creeping his way down the boy's dormitory steps. Instead, she lay listening to the crackling of the fire and the occasional tinkle of a Christmas bell that was rung by a wind coming in from the open windows. She did feel a presence, though, as if she was not alone, and looked about. It did not startle her to see Harry Potter coming her way across the hardwood floor of the common room. She looked up and smiled at the figure, which was now leaning over the side of the sofa.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, tilting is head to face her directly.  
  
"I could, just felt like staying here better." She replied, "Although, I would rather have you join me."  
  
He grinned, and stepped his way around the couch and stretched himself out on his side next to her, lacing his face against the side of hers, one arm draped across her stomach, and the other hand inter-twined with hers. He gently kissed the side of his girlfriend's cheek, planting light kisses across her face until they met with hers. It was just a simple kiss, a brief second, but satisfaction came to both. He held her closer, snuggling his body closer to hers.  
  
"I love you." He whispered, talking into her ear.  
  
"Mmm.I love you, too." She answered, squeezing his hand gently. Glancing over at the grandfather clock in the corner, she whispered, "Merry Christmas."  
  
Upon, looking at the clock as well, he too whispered a 'Merry Christmas'.  
  
"You know what?" She asked, suddenly pulling herself up, and sat on her knees looking down at him. He now had the entirety of the couch almost to himself, so, grinning, he stretched his body out, forcing her to be removed from the small bit of space she was taking up, and throw one leg over his body, sitting gently on top of his waist. "You know what?" she repeated, smiling at his antics, " I'm going to go get your present." And with that she hopped off the sofa (and off Harry) and scooted up the stairs to her dormitories.  
  
Within three minutes she was back holding a very neatly wrapped gift, * probably a book, * Harry thought. And he was quite on target. She sat herself down next to him, sitting as close as she could without actually sitting on him. She placed the package in his hands, and he removed the present of its wrappings quite quickly.  
  
QUIDDITCH IN HOGWARTS - A COLLECTION OF GREAT HOGWARTS QUIDDITCH PLAYERS  
  
"Herm," he started, bewildered, "where did you get this?"  
  
"In Hogsmeade. Do you like it?"  
  
"Herm I love it." He answered, kissing her lightly in thanks.  
  
"Now I'm going to get yours." He said happily, leaning up and kissing her gently before practically racing up the dormitory steps.  
  
He came back soon holding a badly wrapped little box. *Must have wrapped that one himself*, Hermione thought, upon first seeing it. She sat on the deep red sofa, waiting for him to return. Harry came back and sat down next to her, placing the gift in her lap.  
  
She picked it up, neatly removing the wrapping paper, taking her time until she caught Harry rolling his eyes. She giggled slightly and took the paper off completely. A small box was there, which she carefully lifted the lid of. Inside was a silver chain, with a dark blue pendant attached. Cut into a circle shape, it glistened in the firelight.  
  
"Harry," she breathed, "it's beautiful."  
  
"Do you like it?" He asked, nervously.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I love it!" She exclaimed, lifting the necklace out of its case. "Can you put it one for me?" He quickly nodded, and she placed the necklace in his hand and turned so that her back was to him. He draped the necklace over her and finally did the clasp after a few unsuccessful tries. She turned back around, as if looking for his opinion.  
  
"If it's possible, it makes you look even prettier." He whispered. She blushed slightly before kissing him, whereas he took this opportunity to wrap his arms around her. She deepened the kiss, running her tongue over his teeth until he opened his mouth, granting her access. She put one hand on his arm, massaging up and down, and the other went to his hair. He gently caressed her back, until he slowly fell back onto the couch, taking her with him; together equaling total contentment.  
  
*  
  
Alright people, get into the Christmas spirit and review, k? 


End file.
